Bright Eyes
by PuppyThief
Summary: Puppyshipping. Kaiba is acting weird - suddenly he doesn't seem to hate Jounouchi as much as he thought.
1. Chapter   Is it a Kind of Dream

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic. It's Puppyshipping cus i just LUV that parring. It is slow paced, so I'm uploading the first 3 chapters at once. The rest are probably gonna come quickly, sins I write them pretty fast. (There is gonna be 9 in all.)

Please Review - but be nice (as I said this is my first fanfic.)

**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Is it a kind of Dream?**

_Friday:_

"Hey Jou, come on!" I shook my head. Apparently I had been daydreaming. "Jounouchi..?" I looked up into a couple of big purple eyes, watching me worried.

"Sorry Yugi. Guess I dosed of a bid…"

"Are you all right? You've been like this all day…" I stood up quickly, grapping my schoolbag from the back of the chair. The others were already at the door, looking at me with concern in their eyes.

"I'm fine! Just, didn't get much sleep last night." They seemed to be satisfied with that explanation. Only Yugi gave me another look as we all walked out of the classroom.

It was true that I hadn't slept much that night, but my daydream had nothing to do with that. I was fantasizing, about duel monsters (what else). Yugi had awoken me, just as they were handing me the Championship Trophy, of course I had beaten that jerk, Seto Kaiba, in the finale. I smirked at the picture of his, frustrated, face in my mind. "Jou..?" Yugi touched my shoulder and I looked up. (I still couldn't believe how tall he had gotten)

"Yes, what?"

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Yugi was always concerned. My smirk turned into a big grin.

"Positive! I'm great!" He finally smiled.

"Hey guys, are you coming?" Anzu called, from up ahead. We started running, catching up with the others, just as they reached the gameshop.

"Grandpa I'm home! I brought my friends!" Yugi yelled as we went through the doors. This was like _heaven_! The walls were covered with posters and everywhere you looked, there were duel monsters cards, on shelves and in glass showcases.

"Nice to see you all. Did you have a good day at school?" Yugis grandpa asked, as he entered the shop. Anzu answered him and they started talking, but I didn't pay very much attention, as I was studying a card in one of the showcases, and were starting to sink back into my daydream.

"And Katsuya Jounouchi is the winner!" I whispered as I examined every new card on the shelves. Then, out the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of movement, and turned to see what it was. I froze, as I saw a black limousine parking just outside the glass doors. The car door opened, and a tall, brown haired man stepped out. "Kaiba! What's _he_ doing here?" I hissed. Yugi ran towards the limo with a happy look in his eyes, but stopped as Kaiba slammed the door behind himself.

"Hold your horses Moto," He said, with a disgusted look on his face. "I'm here alone!" I quickly stepped to Yugis side, putting a hand on his shoulder, and glared at Kaiba.

"Why?" I asked in my coldest voice.

"I want to challenge you to a duel!" He said, still looking at Yugi and not showing any sign of having heard me. _That Kaiba!_

"A duel..?" Yugi asked confused. "But why?"

"Because I still haven't defeated you!" Yugi still didn't seem to get what it was all about. I growled at Kaiba.

"Hey chill 'moneybags'! You have the title as world champion, so stop bothering Yugi!" He looked at me with his ice blue eyes. I'd never seen that look before…

"Yearh! You just can't let go!" It was Anzu who yelled.

"It's just because Yugi and Mokuba are…" Honda started, but Kaiba cut him off.

"Why is it, that every time I try to talk to Moto, you guys interrupt me?" I had let go of Yugis shoulder, and now I clenched my fists.

"That's because we're his friends 'rich-boy'! But if you want a duel, you can fight me!" His eyes, again, turned to me. They were big of surprise. For a moment he just stared, then he burst into laughter. I winked baffled at this unusual outburst. It was no normal Kaiba laugh, cold and degrading, but a warm one, filled with genuine amusement. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. "What's so funny?" I growled, trying to hide my red face by bowing my head.

"Nothing really," Kaiba said, with a vague smile, "Just you and your constant friendship speeches…" I wanted to say more but Yugi interrupted us.

"It's not really the best time Kaiba. I mean, with Mokubas birthday just a few days away…" Kaibas face turned serious again.

"You're probably right… Even if it is just an excuse, not to duel me."

"Grr… Kaiba!" I made a swing at the (unbelievably) annoying brunette, but Yugi grabbed my arm and stopped me. Kaiba smirked.

"Now, you be a good dog Jounouchi…" He said and pat my hair. Then he turned his gaze to Yugi and in an ice cold voice he said: "Then I'll see you Saturday at the party…" Yugi let go of my arm as Kaiba returned to his limousine and drove off. My face was still glowing red of anger and embarrassment.

"Man I hate that guy! Do we really have to go to that party on Saturday?" I looked at Yugi and his eyes were begging.

"Mokuba will be very sad if you don't…" I sighed.

"yearh… I'll just try to stay away from the 'rich-boy' then." He smiled.

"Thanks Jounouchi."

After Kaibas sudden appearance, I couldn't really relax. My daydream had totally changed shape; I kept seeing his face in my head. I heard his laugh (And it gave me goose bumps) and when I remembered the feeling of his hand on my hair, I blushed. _Why? _Kaiba had always been annoying as hell, but after today, it seemed like I was annoyed by him in a deferent way…


	2. Chapter Floating out on the Tide

**Chapter 2 - Floating out on the Tide**

_Saturda__y:_

"Come on! C'mon c'mon!" Yugi yelled as he, more running than walking, led us all towards the Kaiba residence. He got like this every time he was going to se Mokuba. It was kind of cute… "HURRY!" _But also, TOTALLY annoying. _

"We're going as fast as we can Yugi!" Shizuka yelled, from a little up ahead, where she was walking with Honda. (Seemed like everyone was shagging up these days!) I was walking alone in the back. Sulking. I really didn't want to be anywhere near Kaiba, especially since last Friday.

Yugi (of course) was the first one to arrive at the mansion gate. "It's us!" He answered the voice in the intercom; and the gate opened. It didn't take us long to walk up the driveway, and the door was opened just as we got to it. "Mokie!" Yugi squealed and threw himself at the young man in the doorway. "Happy birthday!" Mokuba Kaiba happily returned the embrace, looking down at Yugi. (If Yugi had grown, it was nothing compared to Mokuba. He was almost as tall as his older brother now. Unbelievable!) After a, _very long_, hug, the two of them just stood there. Staring into each other's eyes, for about a minute. I felt the urge to say something and coughed slightly.

"hm… 18, that's a big day for you, ha'?" Mokuba looked up and his face turned red.

"Happy birthday!" We all yelled, while trying to ignore his embarrassment.

"Uh… Thanks you guys. I'm so glad you could come." He moved aside to lead us in. Yugi sent me a 'what did I say'-look, before following Mokuba closer than a shadow.

The Kaiba mansion was (well pretty much how you imagine a mansion would be) Big, and with so many rooms that you could get lost, just on the first floor. The others and I followed Mokuba and Yugi through at least a dozen rooms, before ending up in a large hall decorated with _lots _of balloons and a banner saying "Happy 18 years Mokuba!" Anzu and Shizuka squealed at the sight. My eyes scanned the room and next to a table in the far end, I saw Kaiba standing, leaned against the wall. The table was crammed with presents, despite of the fact that we were the only guests invited. I made a face. Yugi and Mokuba, who were holding hands now, crossed the floor. The others followed them, and I shuffled behind. I dropped off my present as I reached the table and it almost disappeared in the pile. "They're here Seto!" Mokuba grinned.

"Yes, I see that." Kaiba answered absently. I couldn't help but snarl quietly at his indifference. Kaiba turned his ice blue gaze towards me. "Ah… The 'mutt'" He smirked, with a glimpse in his eye. "Did Moto let you off your leash tonight?" He chuckled.

"Kaiba," I growled, and to my embarrassment, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Seto, please be nice!" Mokuba pleaded. Kaiba looked at his brother (and Yugi who was clinging to him like glue) and made a face.

"Alright! Sorry _Jounouchi_." He said, in a sarcastic tone. If it hadn't been Mokubas birthday, I would have punched him, right in the face.

"Now open your presents!" Anzu said, clapping her hands together in excitement. It took him _forever_ to get through the massive pile of gifts. I really don't know who all those presents were from. (Must have been Kaiba I guess) There were Duel Monsters cards, videogames, a new TV set and lots of other expensive stuff. When he finally got to mine, I felt embarrassed. It was a book: "Duel Monsters – The Champions through all time" I cringed. The only reason I had bought it was that it had a whole chapter about Yugi Moto (And one about Seto Kaiba too.) Mokuba smiled when he saw the cover.

"Thanks Jounouchi!" He hugged me. Then the only thing left was Yugis gift. It was a silver necklace with a charm shaped like a dragon tooth.

"Thanks sweetie!" Mokuba squealed and embraced his boyfriend, giving him a big kiss. At first it was just sweet, but when they started snuggling I looked away, only to catch a glimpse of Kaiba leaving the room. Well, then I wouldn't have him to worry about. (But for some reason I felt sad to see him go.)

Someone turned on the music, and Shizuka grabbed my hand. "Let's dance!" She dragged me out on the dance floor before I had a chance to refuse. It was actually pretty nice. About halfway through the song I felt someone's eyes on me. As I looked over my shoulder, I noticed that Kaiba was back. Was he staring at me? Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. It was Honda.

"Can I cut in?" Actually I didn't want him to, but I said yes, and let him take Shizukas hand.

Just as I was leaving the dance floor, the song changed into a slow tune. (Just great!) Mokuba and Yugi were dancing too, tightly wrapped around each other. I found a place to stand, leaned against a pillar, watching over my sister dancing with my best friend. (Intending to cut in if his hands moved as much as an inch lower than her waist.)

"Isn't it cute?" a sarcastic voice said, just beside me. I jumped at the sound.

"Kaiba, I didn't see you…" He chuckled, his eyes still directed at the dancing pairs. We stood silently for a while. "…Isn't what cute?" I then asked. Kaiba chuckled again.

"Them!" He made a gesture at the people on the dance floor. I made a face.

"Sometimes I wish that they would just keep away from each other, at least when I am around!" I said, cringing as I saw Hondas hands slide just a little lower.

"I know what you mean." Kaiba said in a tense voice. I glanced in the direction of Yugi and Mokuba; and then quickly looked away. They weren't dancing anymore, but just stood there, kissing.

"God!" I whispered. "I mean, it's not like I have anything against it, but…"

"Tell me _all_ about it." Kaiba sighed. I looked at him and was surprised to see a tender look in his eyes as he watched his younger brother snuggling with his boyfriend. Those eyes... I don't know if it was just the light, but the color seemed darker and warmer than before. Kaiba turned his head and met my gaze. I blushed when I realized that I had been staring at him. Kaiba laughed; that same laugh from the other day. His new laugh.

"What's the matter 'mutt'?" He asked. And then he reached out and ruffled my hair. I backed away from him, my face turning even redder.

"Hands off 'moneybags'!" I yelled. But Kaiba just continued laughing.

I had left the party shortly after that. Every time I had looked at Kaiba, my heart started beating faster, and every time his eyes met mine, I blushed. That night I didn't get any sleep at all. But my daydream was about Seto Kaiba ruffling my hair and laughing his new laugh. Not about duel monsters.


	3. Chapter Following the River

**Chapter 3 - Following the River**

That week was probably the worst one in my life. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Every time I closed my eyes, Seto Kaibas face showed up in my mind. It was nauseating! (But I couldn't decide if it was in a good way or a bad way…) I kept hearing his laughter in my head, and every night, I dreamed about him. Finally, I woke up after another night filled with ice-blue eyes and hands ruffling my hair, and I knew that I needed something to get my mind off of _him_.

_Saturday:_

I grabbed the phone to call Yugi. Hanging out with my friends was the best way to clear my head. I waited, and waited, but there was no answer. He was probably with Mokuba. My next try was Honda. Shizuka answered the phone: "Yes..?"

"Shizuka?"

"Hi bro! Honda and I were just…" I hung up. Then the only one left was Anzu… I had really hoped for some guy-time, but any friend was better than just sitting around; thinking. I dialed.

"I'm almost ready!" A squealing voice answered.

"Anzu..? Ready for what?"

"Oh Jounouchi… Whats up?"

"I was just thinking… What are you doing today?" (After the way she answered the phone, I didn't have much hope.)

"…Sorry Jou," The false sadness in her voice was nowhere near believable. "I have a date…"

"That's fine… I'll just call someone else…" _Great!_ What now? I stared out the window for a little while, then I got an idea: If everyone else where out on dates, then why shouldn't I be? I grabbed the phone and dialed in a new number.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"Mai, its Katsuya. What are you doing today?"

I Whistled as I walked down the street, a couple of hours later. I was pretty proud of myself – Mai Kujaku had agreed to go out with me. Of course, I had invited her to one of the most expensive cafés, downtown. I walked around a corner and cringed as I saw the Kaiba Corporation, rising above the buildings ahead. (I just couldn't catch a break.)

I arrived at the café and asked for Mai, but she wasn't there yet, so I sat down at a table and ordered a cup of coffee. I had made sure to sit with my back against the Kaiba Corp. building. I drank one cup of coffee, then another one, checking my watch. I was sure we had agreed to meet at too o'clock. After my third cup, I began to get restless. The pointer on my watch, slowly creped to half past three. My phone beeped. A text message. "Sorry darling. I couldn't make it, but let's do it another time okay 3" I sighed. I should've known that she would blow me off. I could just picture her, in the arms of some, half naked, bodybuilder, as she wrote that message. I wasn't good enough for her. Quickly I drank up my fourth cup of coffee, and paid the bill. What a disappointing day. As I started walking home, my mind immediately began to wander. The face that I had been trying so hard to repress showed up in my head. I decided to walk home through the park; maybe there was something in there that could distract me. (I didn't really believe it myself, but at least it was a shortcut.) I walked through the gate, following the gravel-path towards the other end. Some kids were playing in the sandbox. Most of them laughing, but one had started to cry, and a mother was already rushing to his side. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Life was so much easier as a kid. (But that is probably the point of it all…) As I continued, I noticed a person sitting on a bench up ahead. He was reading a paper, so the only parts visible were a pair of white pants, and black shoes that looked to be Italian leather. I continued unaffected. He lowered the paper and a pair of ice-blue eyes caught mine. _Impossible!_ Kaiba raised his hand as a greeting, and I copied his movement like a mirror. That had to be enough. I wanted to walk past him, but my feet betrayed me and led me right towards him. Before I knew it I was sitting beside him on the bench.

"Hello Jounouchi." He said, looking at the newspaper.

"Hi…" I just sat there, staring at him. That face, which I knew so well now. He didn't seem to notice my look. After a while he lowered the paper and smirked. Still without looking at me he said:

"So what? Did the little dog run away from home?" I blushed and hissed at him:

"Shut up 'money-bags'! What are you doing here, yourself, anyway?" He laughed, very quietly. _That_ laugh. My face turned, even redder.

"Mokuba ordered me!" He then said. I totally forgot to be embarrassed.

"What kind of answer is that?" I yelled. He finally looked at me. And I froze. There was a warm glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I... Ohm…" I stammered. "It's just that… You don't strike me as a guy who gets ordered around!" He chuckled.

"No, you're right… But Yugi was there, so when Mokie asked me to leave…"

"Oh I see!" Another long silence. Kaiba was looking at the playing kids and I were trying to get control over my heartbeat; which seemed to have gone totally ballistic.

"And what's your excuse 'mutt'?" He then said. I looked up at him, ready to punch his stupid face in, but there was something in his tone that made me linger. When our eyes met, I felt a slight tremble run over my body. He laughed, a lot louder this time. (He had seen my body shake.) I blushed (Yet again) and then, before thinking, I growled:

"I'm on a date!" Kaibas eyes widened. _If he laughed again...!_ Then he looked around.

"Ohm… With whom?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I… Well…" (I don't think my face could get any redder at that point.) "She blew me off 'kay!" I sighed. "Laugh all you want…" Then I bowed my head, hiding under my hair. I stared at the ground for a long time without anything happening. Then I felt his hand on my head, and in a soft voice he said:

"Why the hell would she do that?" I looked up. And my heart stopped for a short while. His eyes where the same as that evening a week ago. I thought that look was reserved for Mokuba.

"Kaiba…" I whispered. My mouth was dry. Then he ruffled my hair and stood.

"She probably wasn't a dog-person." He said, and before I could come up with a good, sarcastic answer, he turned on his heels and walked away. For minutes I just sat there. Staring in front of me. _What just happened?_ When the full meaning of his last words sank in, I growled slightly. But still, the meeting with Kaiba had lightened my mood a lot.

That night, I had my most intense dream yet. When I woke up I was soaked in sweat. I trembled, as I remembered my dream; my face turned red. I couldn't believe it. These feelings… I rolled over to try and get some more sleep. But I was unsuccessful.


	4. Chapter Down Stream

**Chapter 4 - Down Stream**

_Sunday:_

I was still in disbelief when I pressed the button on the intercom. and awaited the answer. A few hours earlier, I had gotten a message from Kaiba: "Since you clearly don't have a way with the ladies, come hang out at my place later."

I almost fell out of the bed in surprise, when I read it. After yesterday, the mere thought of seeing Kaiba again, made my heart race. But why did he even bother? Until just a week ago, I had been sure that Seto Kaiba hated me more than anything else. And that I felt the same way about him…

An absent voice sounded in the intercom. and I jumped in surprise. "Yes?" It was Kaiba. Again I felt my heart speed up.

"It… It's Jounouchi…" I stammered. There was no answer, but the gate opened without a sound. As I walked up the driveway, I kept speculating: Why did he invite me? (Why did I come?) I reached the door and raised my hand to nock. It opened.

"So you came…" I looked up and met the ice-blue gaze. My knees were trembling. Kaiba smirked at me, and my face turned red.

"Of course I came! You invited me didn't you?" I growled. He nodded thoughtfully (Like I was making a point in a discussion.)

"I did…" He stepped aside, and I walked in. It was dark in the hall. I had to stop and wait for my eyes to adjust, after coming in from the bright daylight. Standing there, I suddenly started wondering: What were we going to do? I mean it was Kaiba… How do you _hang out_ with Seto Kaiba? I felt an arm behind my shoulders. "This way." His deep voice said beside me. Then he let me through the many rooms of his mansion. For some reason everything seemed deferent from when I was there the last time. Maybe it was just because I was with _him._ We ended up in a small room (When I say small, I mean about the size of a baseball court.) It was painted in a dark blue color, and furnished with big, purple sofas. My eyes immediately jumped to the big screen TV, which covered most of the back wall. For a moment, I forgot who I was standing next to.

"Holy mother of… That's unbelievable! That thing must be more than 100 inches!" He chuckled. When I looked at him I was sure that I saw a short smile sweep across his face. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and quickly turned away before he noticed it.

"So… You wanna watch a movie?" The way he said it, so casually, made my heart skip a beat.

"Uhm… Yeahr, sure." I said, staring at the floor to hide the increasing blush on my face. Kaiba quickly swept across the room and opened a large cabinet.

"Choose…" He said and looked at me. I couldn't move a muscle. The cabinet was stocked with DVD's, probably every movie ever made, but I didn't really notice it. Kaiba was watching me with such a weird look in his eyes. It made my heart beat totally out of control. I started regretting coming here. Being with him shouldn't make me feel like this! I stared back, unable to say or do anything. After a cobble of minutes like that he sighed and grabbed a box. "At least sit down!" His tone was demanding. I bumped down in the nearest sofa and watched him while he fumbled with the machine.

"What are we watching?" I said when he finished and the movie started.

"Don't know…" He sat down in the other end of the couch. It turned out to be some kind of romantic comedy. (To think that Kaiba had something like that in his home…) I pretended to follow the movie, but I didn't really pay much attention. Every now and then, I snuck a peek at him. One time I was sure that he turned his head away from me when I looked. Like he was watching me. (This was probably the weirdest way to "hang out", in the world) After half an hour, I gave up and turned away from the screen. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at me.

"So…" I didn't really know what to say. "Why did you invite me here?" I asked, with a voice sounding colder than I mend it to. He shrug his shoulders.

"I was bored…" He seemed so indifferent, it pissed me off.

"And you thought of me as a way of entertainment?" I growled. He didn't seem to notice my tone.

"Something like that." He just said, and pretended to watch the movie. My anger rose and I stood.

"You can't just expect me to come running every time you call me!" Kaiba looked at me and smirked

"Well you did come, didn't you?" I froze. Yes I did come, and I still didn't know why. He stretched and in a lazy voice he then added: "After all, that is what dogs do. 'Mutt'" I exploded. Up until now, I had believed Kaiba had changed. Now I could see that he was exactly the same as always. I don't know why, but for some reason he had decided to play with my feelings.

"You… You…" I didn't know what to say. I wanted to yell at him. Tell him how he had hurt me, what a jerk he was. But I couldn't. I even felt the tears rising in my eyes. He looked at me, and for the first time since I arrived, he seemed to really notice me.

"What's the matter?" He said, like he had just entered the room. (Like he didn't know what just happened.) I took a step backwards and turned, to leave. He grabbed my arm. "Jou, what's the problem?" I tried to pull my arm out of his grip, but it was too tight.

"You are!" I yelled and pulled harder. "Let go of me 'money-bags'!" He did and I tumbled backwards.

"I didn't…"

"Shut up!" I screamed. Then I ran out of the room. Later I wondered how I got to the door without getting lost, but I was so upset at that time that I didn't even think about it. I just stormed through the rooms and corridors, not even noticing if I knocked something over. I was angry at Kaiba. _So angry!_ And I was sad. Now I realized how happy it had made me, to be friends with him. And all along he was just pretending..?

I ran as far as I could. I didn't know where I was going, other than away from _him._ I ended up at the beach. The sun was just setting, and there weren't any people around. I sat down, leaned against a wall and closed my eyes. This past week had been like an emotional rollercoaster. I kept seeing his face in front of me. The tears were running down my cheeks. Why? Why had he done this to me? No one could push my buttons like he could. I sighed.

My head was spinning. I thought to myself: "_Is it a dream?_"


	5. Chapter A Fog Along the Horizon

**A/N: **This is a short one... There is something about it that doesn't satisfie me, but I don't know what... :/

**Warning:** This episode contains violence (And not much else)

* * *

**Chapter 5 - A fog Along the Horizon**

_Sunday night:_

I don't know how long I sat there. I might even have dozed off a bit. My head was pounding, when suddenly a demeaning voice said: "Hey punk, wake up and give us your money!" I blinked and looked up. A group of five guys, around my own age, was surrounding me.

"Wha..?" I mumbled confused.

"Do you here bad, 'blondie'?" The talker was a big fellow. He was staring at me with a vicious look in his eyes.

"Of course not! Do you?" I growled (As always, my temper was starting to take over.) But the guy didn't like to be countered.

"You shut up 'runt'!" I got to my feet and glared at him.

"I speak if I want to!"

One of the others cut in: "I don't think you get the full picture here, 'tough guy'… You cough up the cash, or you'll regret it!" The others laughed quietly; threading. I took a step backwards.

"I don't have any money…" I tried.

"Everyone has money." The man spoke in a low, slick voice.

"Well I'm not giving it up!" I said, raising my fists.

"Wrong answer…" He drew a knife and took a step towards me.

I took another step backwards, and felt the wall against my back. He was coming right at me, with the knife raised. Without thinking, I threw a punch at him. The guy was completely unprepared, and my fist hit him right between the eyes. He tumbled backwards and I couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. The others stared at him as he regained his balance. With one hand pressed against his face, he growled something, and they all turned towards me. I swallowed. Then they were all over me. I was hitting and kicking in all directions, not able to see anything in the scuffle. I couldn't win and I knew that. But still I tried my best to make them feel my anger. (There was lots of it!) Suddenly I felt a sharp pain and stopped. The knife-man was standing right in front of me. A warm, wet feeling was spreading on my shirt. I looked down and saw him pull the knife out of a wound in my stomach. My head was spinning and I tumbled backwards against the wall. His eyes met mine as he came towards me with the bloody knife in his hand. I trembled. He smirked and pressed the blade against my cheek. "Now we're gonna try this one last time…" He whispered. I cringed as the knife pierced my skin. He cut a long slash down my face. "Your money..?" He said in an ice cold voice. I should have given it all up. Right there! But as I looked into his eyes, they changed. From big and black they turned ice-blue; his whole face changed in front of my eyes. "You shouldn't have messed with us!" _Kaiba_ said, with a voice that wasn't his. I blinked. _Shut up! Go away! _I hissed, silently. "So… What's it gonna be, 'Mutt'?"

When he used Kaibas nickname, I exploded. I grabbed his arm and tore it away from my face. The others were yelling. They were hitting me again. Every punch felt like a hammer against my body. I managed to dodge a strike at my head and kicked out. Someone stopped my leg. I heard a terrible, crunching sound and a shattering pain shot through my bones. I screamed. They grabbed my arms and held me up. It was over. The knife-man looked at me with hateful eyes. He had bruises on his face, and his nose was bleeding. At least I had hit him a couple of times. "It's over!" He snarled and raised his knife. I closed my eyes.

Next thing I knew, my arms were released and I hit the ground. I fell on my leg and the pain made my head spin. There was yelling and commotion all around me. I tried to get back on my feet but someone hit my back and I fell back down. Everything was turning black in front of my eyes. The last thing I saw was something white and a glimpse of brown hair. Then I fainted.


	6. Chapter A Strange Glow in the Sky

**A/N: Sorry for the wait... I've had a lot of things to do lately.  
But here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**THIS EPISODE CONTAINS MILD FLUFF

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - A Strange Glow in the Sky **

_Tuesday:_

Voices… They seemed to be far away. My head hurt. _Couldn't they just be quiet?_ A door slammed. Finally silence… I dozed off again.

When I opened my eyes, everything seemed to be white. A memory flashed through my mind: something white. Fabric… I blinked a couple of times. I was staring at a white sealing. The walls were white too. I was laying on something soft. A hospital bet… (HOSPITAL!) I tried to sit up, but a missive pain in my stomach stopped me. Tons of confused memories tumbled over me as my head fell back onto the pillow. A fight… I cringed (which resulted in another wave of pain,) when I remembered the knife. He was going to kill me! I could see his face clearly in my mind as he came at me with the blade. How did I end up here? I tried to turn my head. My neck hurt and I moaned.

"You're awake." The sound of his voice made me jump in surprise, which brought jet another huge wave of pain. It was like someone had just punched me in the stomach.

"H… Ah…" I gasped and made another move to turn my head. A hand grabbed it, stopping my movement.

"Stop moving!" A strict voice commanded. I knew that voice… His face became visible as he leaned over me, his ice-blue eyes meeting mine. I gasped.

"K… Ka…"

"Don't try to talk!" His voice was strict, but his eyes concerned. This time, I didn't obey him.

"Kaiba…" I coughed, "What..? Why are you..?" Suddenly a whole bunch of questions ran through my head. Kaiba… _Kaiba!_ He sighed.

"You're so stupid 'Mutt'!" The name sent all kinds of feelings through my body at once. Anger, and fear – he had called me that: the 'Knife-man'. But it also made me happy somehow, hearing him say that while staring into my eyes. I felt a blush on my cheeks. (This was, when I would usually look down and make some angry comment.) But I couldn't look away. There was a weird twitch around his mouth. A vary vague smile.

"Don't call me that…" I mumbled and looked to the side. The door was opened and a nurse came in. Kaiba quickly let go of my face and stepped away from the bed. I made another attempt to sit up; and regretted it as soon as the pain hit. The nurse addressed Kaiba while I fell back into the pillows. (Doing all I could not to yell from the pain.)

"Mr. Kaiba, there is a call for you." He left the room after making a short comment to her. I couldn't hear it, but I suppose he told her that I was awake, 'cause she started speaking to me: "How are you feeling? Any pain?" My only answer was a consenting noise. She started examining me.

Other than the knife-wound in my stomach, I had a broken leg, to bended rips and a lot of minor bruises; among them, a long cut on my left cheek. I was biting my lip under the entire examination and when she stopped, I sighed with relief.

"Everything seems to be fine… Would you like to sit up?" She smiled at me. I felt the blush return to my cheeks (Unbelievable! Though she really was cute…) I nodded,

"H… Yes please…" It hurt to speak. She helped me op and shoved some pillows behind my back. I couldn't help her much, so I just did my best to ignore the pain. She started talking again:

"You've been unconscious in over a day. Mr. Kaiba brought you here yesterday… He said it was a gang who beat you up." I looked surprised at her. Kaiba had brought me… But how did he..? For the first time since I woke up, I started remembering what had happened last Sunday. The fight with Kaiba, those things he said…

The door opened. Our eyes met as he walked in. This time the pain wasn't physical, however it was the strongest one ever. I felt the tears fill my eyes and looked away. _Why was he here! Hadn't he hurt me enough..?_ They were talking quietly behind my back. I couldn't hear the words. I didn't care. The door closed.

"Your friends are worried about you." His voice was indifferent. I closed my eyes and tried to push away all feelings. The sound of his steps was like thunder in the silence, as he came closer. "I told them you where feeling better…"A small anger developed in me.

"Why." It didn't sound as sharp as I wanted it to. Actually it was more like a rough whisper. He moved a little. (Nervously?)

"Aren't you?" There was a very slight trace off doubt in his voice. My anger grew. How could I 'feel better' when he was around.

"No!" This time it came out loud and clear. But I was shaking. Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder. It was a loose grip and I could easily shake it off. I wanted to. But I didn't.

"Why did you run off like that?" His voice was a little shaky, but with a trace of blame. My anger grew. (Now I was starting to feel like myself again!)

"Don't try to make this all MY fault!" I shook off his hand, which brought a sting of pain in my stomach, but I ignored it. "You where a total jerk! You _are_ a total jerk!" I turned my head to face him. That was a mistake. When our eyes met, my anger vanished. His gaze was darker than ever.

"I… I'm sorry Jounouchi…" I just stared into his eyes. I should probably have been shocked by the fact that _Kaiba_ was apologizing, but I was unable to feel anything in that moment. He, slowly, lifted his hand. With one finger he traced the scar on my cheek. I trembled. He then curved his hand around my face, supporting my head. We just sat like that for a while. Suddenly I was to week to do anything. My eyes gradually loosened from his, and I examined his face, noticing every little detail, like I saw him for the first time.

"Th… The nurse said that you brought me here…" My mouth was dry and my voice, barely a whisper. He smiled. A small, _real_, smile.

"I did." He softly pulled my face a little closer. I couldn't breathe.

"Why..?" He laughed. Very quietly. I felt a blush crawl over my cheeks.

"Because you where hurt of course." I'd never heard Kaiba speak so soft in my whole life. It made my body tingle.

"I know!" I hissed. "I mean, why did _you_ bring me here?"

"You don't remember?" His eyes widened a little.

"Most of it is… Kind of blurry…" His eyes changed. There was something in them, I had never seen before. Something that made my stomach tighten. _Pain?_

"You got into a fight with some guys, at the beach. They were five against one…"

"One of them had a knife." I whispered, shivering at the memory. Kaiba nodded.

"I… Went looking for you…" This time _my_ eyes widened. (He went looking for_ me.._!) A warm feeling spread in my body. "I'm glad I did…" His voice was only a whisper now. "When I found you, they had already beaten you up _so bad…_ He was coming at you with the knife…" I saw a flame light up in his eyes.

"You saved me…" I whispered. While he was talking our faces had moved even closer. Our lips were only inches away from each other. My heart was pounding faster than ever. My skin burned where his hand touched me.

"Yes…" The sound was so quiet, I could barely hear it.

"Why?" I asked. My voice was trembling. He looked into my eyes with his ice-blue gaze. Cold, and yet so warm. I melted inside. I couldn't think. I couldn't hear. I closed my eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed me. Very softly. The feeling of his lips against mine was indescribable. My heart threatened to blow my chest. When he pulled away I gasped. I opened my eyes, to see a well-known 'Kaiba-smirk' on his face.

"Your friends are on their way. You better get something to eat before they arrive."


	7. Chapter Nobody Seems to Know Where to

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY for the LOOONG wait. If been really busy laitly. Plus I've had ZERO inspiration What so ever!  
I prommis it wont be this long again. And we're almost done XD**

**Anyways - Here it is: Chapter 7. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**7. Chapter - Nobody Seems to Know Where to G****o**

_Friday:_

I had been out of the hospital for a couple of days. With my leg in a cast, I couldn't move around much, which left a lot of time for thinking. (My least favorite activity at the time) Yugi and the others came by all the time to check up on me and keep me company, but I still had hours alone with my head filled with confused thoughts. Only one person didn't show. The one that hunted my mind. I relived that moment so many times, feeling his lips against mine. It gave me Goosebumps. Why did he do that? _Why did he kiss me?_

I was staring at the phone, when I heard the door open. My heart skipped a beat, even though I knew it wasn't _him_. Yugi came into my room. (Of course it was Yugi. He was the one I gave a key!) "Hey Jou! How are you feeling today?" I forced a smile.  
"Much better!" Yugi looked me in the eyes. I knew he could easily see through my lies.  
"Are you?" I cringed.  
"I am!" I looked away.  
"It doesn't seem that way…" He always talked like that, when he wanted me to admit something. In an innocent voice (Like he didn't _totally_ know that I was lying.) Then there was a long silence…  
"Ok! I'm not better! I feel terrible, are you happy now?" I glared at him, while I yelled it. Then I crossed my arms and looked down. To my great annoyance I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

I kept staring intensely at the floor, trying to force the tears back. "Jou..? What's the matter?" Yugi asked in a concerned voice. I took a deep, gasping breath and tried to calm myself.  
"It… It's really nothing..!" I didn't sound very convincing, fighting to hold back the tears while I spoke. Yugi grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I looked up at him. His eyes were widened with concern.  
"Jounouchi, what is it? Are you in pain?" I swallowed. Yes… Yes I was in pain, but not the kind he was talking about.  
"No…" I stopped myself. What was I going to tell him? Should I just blurt it out? That I was miserable because I was in love with Seto Kaiba. I froze. The thought hadn't crossed my mind before. _Love!_ It couldn't be! _KAIBA_! But… I saw his ice-blue eyes in front of me. For about the hundredth time, I recalled the feeling of his lips against mine. A slight tremble ran over my body.  
"Jounouchi..? Jounouchi!" I blinked. Yugis (gigantic) purple eyes where only inches away from mine. "What _is it?_" He seemed, almost, frightened.  
"I… It's…" I stalled. What should I say? There was no way I could tell him the truth. (What was the truth?) My head was spinning. "Uhm… I… Yes. Yes, I'm in pain. It's my leg…" I was a really terrible liar. Yugi raised his brows.  
"Your leg..?"  
"And my head…" I pressed a hand against my forehead. "I'm sorry. I… I can't really think straight." He sent me an estimating look.  
"I see…" He drawled. I wished that he would just let it go… Ironically my head was starting to pound. "Well… Then you better get some rest." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Yehr…" I blinked surprised. (Was he "letting me go" that easily) He turned towards the door.  
"I'll drop by tomorrow." He turned his head and sent me a look saying: You'll tell me then. Then he left the room and closed the door. I sighed and fell back into the pillows. My head was spinning. One word kept resounding, like a police siren, in my mind: Love… Love! _LOVE!_

My headache was getting worse by the minute. It was like the thoughts were trying to blow up my head. I kept tossing and turning and did my best to clear my mind, but it didn't help. How could I be "in love" with Seto Kaiba? It was simply impossible! For one thing: He was a guy. (Even though it didn't make much of a difference… I had just never thought…) But most importantly: I _hated his guts!_ He was arrogant, selfish and a pain in the ass! Still I couldn't get him out of my head. My heart was racing when I pictured his face. His eyes..! And, he had kissed me. I was still in shock. One thing was me, having irrational feelings towards _him_; but the other way around..? NO WAY! Still _he_ was the one to kiss me… And invite me to his house (and save me from those goons at the beach) And before that… The way he had spoken to me at Mokubas birthday, and ruffled my hair in the park. I suddenly remembered his words that day, when I told him that Mai had stood me up: _"Why the hell would she do that?"_ The memory of his gently whispering voice, send a strange warmth through my body. I longed to see him. Wanted him to kiss me again. (And I was ashamed of those feelings as I felt them.)

I looked at the clock (after what seemed like several hours.) It was half past 6. Unbelievable! It had only been 5 minutes sins I looked the last time. My headache was beginning to decrease, so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. The doze came easier than I had thought. But the dreams where even worse than being awake. _He_ was there, touching me, kissing me. I opened my eyes. The room was pitch dark around me. A shiver ran over my body, which was bathed in sweat. I reached out and turned on the bedside lamp. While my eyes were adjusting to the light, pictures from the dream ran through my head. I couldn't go back to sleep, the mere thought made me tremble. I looked at the alarm clock, it showed 10:15. Suddenly, the feeling of my heartbeat against my ribs became very clear. I sat up. It was no use - I couldn't get _him _out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. Suddenly I felt a burning anger rise in me. What was _he_ doing to me? Who was he, to just play around with my feelings like this? How could he just kiss me and then leave me be? I couldn't think straight any more. I wanted to just march over to his house, and demand an explanation. (But with my leg in a cast, that would be pretty hard…) Instead I grabbed my phone, from the bedside table, and started going through the old messages… There: _"Sins you clearly don't have a way with the ladies, come hang out at my place later. Kaiba." _I pressed the call button.

_Beeb… Beeb… _The sound of the waiting tone made my sense return. I was insane to call him up, and at this hour! What should I say to him?  
"Yes..?" His voice was cold. The sound of it made my body shake and my throat contract. I panicked.  
"Uhm… I…" This was crazy. What should I tell him? (_Sorry to call this late, but I just needed to say that I'm in love with you._) In the background, I could hear the sound of a keyboard in use.  
"Who is this?" His agitated tone brought back my anger. No! I wouldn't let him get to me like this, all the time.  
"It's Katsuya!" I don't know why I used my first name. I just blurted it out without thinking. He wavered:  
"Kat..? Jounouchi?" His impatience yielded for surprise and the typing-sound died out.  
"Yearh…" I took a deep breath, and forced my body to stop shaking. "Yes it's me!"  
"Why are you calling me?" His question took me by surprise; the cold tone had left his voice.  
"Uh… Well, I just…" I stopped. The blood was rushing to my face, and I thanked god_ he_ couldn't see me. There was a long time where none of us spoke. I could hear _his _breath in the phone. The sound sent shivers down my spine.  
"…Katsuya..?" He said it hesitantly, but still I could hear a smile in his voice. A warm feeling spread throughout my body when he said my name.  
"M-hmm…" Was the only sound I could get past my lips. He laughed in the other end. _That_ laugh. I cringed in embarrassment.  
"You haven't answered my question." His amused tone annoyed me. But I had no answer, so I kept quiet. I could hear his fingers drumming the table. After a long silence he said:  
"Not that I do not enjoy a "Moaner"…" The way he said it (and the slight laugh which followed his words) made my heart jump; (And my face turn even redder) "But I'm kind of busy right now. If you want to say something, do it!" I wavered. For a moment I considered hanging up, but I couldn't. To be honest I just wanted him to keep speaking, just to hear _his_ voice.  
"I… It's just that…" I took a deep breath. "I haven't seen you sins I checked out the hospital…" My voice was shaking while I said it. I could have punched myself.  
"And..?" The question was like a kick in the ribs. All the heat, which had been rising in my body doing the conversation, disappeared. Leaving my heart frozen in my chest. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I just sat there, starring in front of me.  
"…Katsuya?" He asked in a concerned tone, but I didn't notice. And I didn't care. My anger flamed, once again, and this time stronger than ever.  
"How can you treat me like this? I can't believe you would play around with me like that! It's one thing if you hate me. Fine! But don't go joking around with people's feelings like this. That's evil! Love is not a game!" Tears filled my eyes as I yelled at him. When I stopped, I was gasping for breath. For a moment there was no sound in the other end of the phone. Then _he_ spoke in a low voice (almost a whisper):  
"Love..? Katsu…" I cut him off:  
"Don't call me that _Kaiba_! Don't ever speak to me again!" I hung up the phone. And threw it across the room. Then I buried my head in the pillow, and cried myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter What Does it Mean

**Chapter 8 - What does it mean?**

_Saturday:_

I woke up from a nice dream (About duel monsters of course) and lay for a while with my eyes closed. These moments between sleep and awakening, was so nice and calm. When I tried to open my eyes, I felt a searing pain. Then it all came back to me. _Kaiba_! I just stared at the ceiling, while our conversation from last night ran through my head, over and over again.

A vague sound, from the other end of the room, caught my attention. I sat up. For a moment the room seemed blurry, I blinked a couple of times and looked around. Still not fully awake, I stood. I had to use a crutch to get around, (It was annoying as hell, especially in the mornings.) The sound came back. A weird buzzing. I followed it to the farthest end of my room, where it was strongest, and it died out. I shook my head in annoyance. _Just perfect! _Now I was starting to hear things. When I turned around to get back to bed, I felt something against my foot. I looked down and raised my eyebrows. My phone was lying on the floor, (the back-piece had fallen off.) I suddenly remembered how I had thrown it last night. It started ringing again. I tried to pick it up, but I couldn't reach it. "That damned leg!" I mumbled and stretched even further (with no success.) "Come on!" When I lost my balance, the fall felt much bigger than it actually was. It was almost like everything went in slow motion. I took off with one arm, but the other one was still clinging to the crutch (like a life-line.) The impact sent a wave of pain through the wound in my stomach. I grunted and lay still waiting for the pain to wear off. I felt miserable. The tears welled up in my eyes. It was unfair! One person shouldn't be able to make another one feel so terrible. The pain in my stomach and leg was long gone, but I still felt unable to move. I was crying for real now. The sound of the buzzing phone was right next to me. When I turned my head I could see it, only two feet away. But I didn't have the strength to reach out for it.

I don't know how much time passed, while I lay there feeling sorry for myself. Suddenly, I just realized that the phone wasn't ringing any more. With some difficulties, I sat up. For a moment the room was spinning, I took a couple of deep breaths and picked up the two pieces of my phone. Then I fought to get back on my feet. It took over 5 minutes. When I finally succeeded, by supporting myself to a chair, I was gasping for breath. With a sigh, I bumped down on that same chair and started fumbling with the phone. I got the piece back on, pushed a button and blinked a couple of times. A red box on the screen stated: "You have 7 missed calls"  
"Seven...?" I mumbled and pushed "_See now_" A weird feeling went through me when I saw the name. A mixture of disappointment and guilt. They were all from Yugi.

I kept staring at the screen for a couple of minutes, without doing (or thinking) anything. I guess my brain wasn't fully awake yet. Then it occurred to me, that if Yugi had been trying to call me 7 times with no success, he would probably be worried by now. (Who was I kidding; he was surly rushing to my house, convinced that I lay dead in my bed_._) I should probably call him. As I pressed the exit button, I noticed another symbol flashing on the screen. A message. I opened it (expecting a note from Yugi) and froze. My eyes were locked on the name of the sender. "_Kaiba..?"_ My voice was only a hoarse whisper. I couldn't move my body, but my brain was working at maximum speed. _Why? _What more could he possibly have to say? Would he never stop tormenting me? Suddenly I felt dizzy. My body was shaking. I couldn't breathe. The only thing I could think of was _him_. I saw _His _ice-blue eyes in front of me. Heard _his_ laugh. _That_ laugh. After a while, I finally forced my eyes away from the name and looked at the message. There was only to words: "I'm sorry."

A sudden noise forced my attention away from the phone. There was someone in the house. Before I had time to react, my door was smacked open. "Jou!" Yugi stormed into the room gasping, like if he had just run a marathon.  
"Yugi? …I'm right here!" I said, confused. I had totally forgotten about the missed calls, and Yugis panic scared me.  
"Thank God!" With no further warning, he threw himself at me, clutching my body. Which send a wave of pain through my stomach-wound. I coughed.  
"Hu… Yugi, don't squeeze me! What's wrong with you?" He released me, but stayed close. (Like he was afraid I would disappear, or drop dead, right in front of him.) His expression changed, and he glared at me.  
"You didn't answer the phone! I thought something had happened to you!"  
"The phone..?" I asked, and stared at him, still not understanding.  
"Yes! _The phone!_ I've called you seven times!" Finally, I remembered the missed calls. I blushed slightly.  
"Oh… I'm sorry Yug! There was…" I stopped. What was I going to say? Everything was so confusing. Should I tell him? Tell him what exactly..?  
"There was… What?" He asked, in a tense tone. I looked down.  
"Uhm…" Yugi putt his hands in his sides.  
"I've had enough of this! You've been acting weird ever since you came home from the hospital, and I can't take it anymore! Now tell me what's wrong with you!" His outburst left me speechless. It was so unlike Yugi, to yell like that. He kept staring demanding at me, as the silence dragged out. I jumped in surprise, when a loud beep broke the tension. It was a message-signal from the phone. Quickly, I reached out and grabbed it. (Relieved by a chance to escape the situation.) But there was no escape. The message was from Kaiba. His name, flashing on the screen, was the last thing I wanted to see at the moment.  
"What is it?" I looked up at my best friend. His eyes had changed, he had noticed the change on my face when I looked at the phone, and he looked concerned at me. At that moment I realized that I had to tell him. There was no point in keeping it a secret. I gave him the phone. Yugi looked at the flashing name on the screen, and raised his eyebrows. "Kaiba..?" I took a deep breath, and met his eyes.  
"There's something I want to tell you… I'm in love with Seto Kaiba."

Then I told Yugi everything. From my conversation with Kaiba at the birthday party, to our kiss at the hospital and the phone-call last night. From my very first comment, Yugi was speechless. He stared at me with the widest eyes I had ever seen (Even on his face.) And when I finished, he kept staring. "Yugi..?"  
"I… That… Uhm…" He blinked. "I just don't… Kaiba?" I blushed. (It was actually quiet impressing that I hadn't already; during my story!)  
"I know…" Then I looked down. Telling everything had been a huge relief, but it didn't change the facts! Even though I was in love with _him_, _he_ was still just playing around with me. (Or was he? His message… I had never heard Kaiba apologize before.) My head was spinning. To my frustration, I felt the tears well up in my eyes.  
"But he doesn't...?" I glanced at Yugi, and was surprised to see him just as uncomfortable as me. We both stared silently at the floor for a while. "…What did he write?" I looked confused at Yugi. "The message!" He handed me back the phone.  
"I don't…" After deciding to tell Yugi about my situation, I had totally forgotten about the latest message from Kaiba. For a couple of seconds I just stared at the phone. My hand was shaking when I pressed the button. _What more could he possibly want?_ "Would you come over this afternoon? Please. Seto" A weird, warm feeling spread through my body.  
"Set…" My cheeks were burning. I looked up at Yugi. There was a strange glow in his eyes.  
"What does it say?" His mellow voice made my body relax a little.  
"He… He wants me to come over…" I stared hopelessly at my friend. "I… I don't know what to do!" My voice broke and the tears filled my eyes again.  
"…You should go!" Yugi looked thoughtful.  
"You think..?"  
"Mhm…" He nodded. "It's the only right thing to do," He smiled at me. A real Yugi-smile, sincere and totally carefree. "You have to tell him!"  
"Ha… Tha… WHAT!" I almost fell of my chair. Yugi tilted his head and looked puzzled at me.  
"Tell him how you feel! Otherwise you will just remain miserable like this," His face changed, and he stared demanding at me, "And I won't allow that!"  
"Yugi…" He smiled again. Then we just sat there. Yugi was looking out the window. I fumbled with the phone, while I tried to get my thoughts together. In the end Yugi was right! Ever since Mokubas birthday, I hadn't been able to get Kaiba out of my head. Even though _he_ just saw it as a game, I was _in love_. There was no way around it! (Besides..: There were some things which didn't add up…)  
"He wrote _please_!" Yugi jumped in surprise at my outburst.  
"What..?" Suddenly, I couldn't help but smile. A tiny hope was growing inside me.  
"In the message! _Would you come over this afternoon PLEASE!_" Yugi stared baffled at me.  
"He did..?" I reached out and hugged my friend (Almost plunging of the chair, in the process.) Yugi didn't get it! _Please_ was a word Kaiba _never_ used. He _demanded_ things! It had to mean something!  
"I'm going!" My voice was shaking a little when I said it out loud. But I was certain. I _had_ to face _him_.


	9. Chapter Bright Eyes

**A/N: **Hi, I changed my Pen Name, since I found it boring and this one seems more fitting XD Hope I didn't cause too much confusion...

So... FINALE! Up early, since I wrote it very quickly and saw no point in dragging out the suspense. I hope you enjoy it :)

- Also: I will be replacing all the chapters, setting them up so they are easier to read, and correcting the major spelling-errors. BUT THERE WILL BE NO CHANGE IN THE CONTENTS.

**Warning: **FLUFF - But what did you expect 3

**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Bright Eyes**

_Saturday:_

I was shaking like a cornered mouse, as we arrived at the gate to the Kaiba mansion. Yugi had offered to drive me there, since he had a date with Mokuba, (and I couldn't walk that good.) I clenched my fists when Yugi reached out the car window and pressed the button on the intercom. _I shouldn't have come! It was a bad idea!_

"Kaiba-mansion, how may I be of service?" A sigh of relief escaped me at the sound of the chirpy voice.

"Mokie!" Yugi grinned. "It's me!" He leaned closer to the intercom and whispered impish: "I brought a friend..!"

"Oh…" The happiness in Mokubas voice surprised me. How much did he know..? "Come right in!" A loud buzz echoed as the gate opened, and Yugi drove through. I stared at my sweaty hands, trying not to think of anything (an impossible task!) The car came to a stop and Yugi stepped out. I didn't move. I couldn't.

"Come on." Yugi encouraged gently and took my hand. I felt like a prisoner, being dragged to the gallows, when he led me up the steps to the door. This was insane! I shouldn't have come! I was just offering _him_ another chance to humiliate me. Yugi knocked once. The sound made me twitch (like a scared rabbit!) I bid down on my lip; hard!

"Get yourself together Jou!" I hissed at myself, picturing _his_ face in front of me. "Is this how you wanna face _him_?"The door was opened and I looked up. Mokuba and Yugi greeted each other with a warm hug. (Surprisingly subtle for those two.)

"Come in!" The younger Kaiba smiled, at his boyfriend. "And," His attention turned to me, and I straightened my bag. (I don't know what I was expecting from him… For some reason, the only thought that went through my head in that moment was: It's _his_ brother. _HIS_ brother!) "Thank you for coming. It's nice to see you up and about!" My eyes widened with surprise. _That_ was not what I had expected.

"Uhm… Well…" I stared hopelessly at him.

"Come on in!" Again, my hand was grabbed, this time by Mokuba, who led me inside the Kaiba mansion. I swallowed, as the door closed behind us. Suddenly I felt trapped.

The hall was empty. "This way." Mokuba whispered, slowly pulling me through the rooms. Once again, I was amazed by the size of Kaiba-manor. We only progressed slowly, since I had to limp around supported by my crutch. Finally, long after I'd stopped counting rooms, Mokuba halted in front of an innocently looking door. "He's in there…" He whispered. I froze. So this was it! I took a deep breath, and tried to ready myself. Mokuba slowly drifted away, as I tried to get control over my shivering body. Then I lifted my hand and knocked.

"Come in…" A cold voice drawled from the other side of the door. My heart speed up at the sound. I took another deep breath, and walked in.

Ice-blue eyes met mine, over a lowered piece of paper. I stopped. My heartbeat was so loud (I'm sure he could hear it!) His face was unreadable, as he slowly stood, still not loosening his gaze. My legs were trembling.

"Hi…" I almost dropped dead in surprise. His voice was mellow, almost _apologizing?_ He kept looking into my eyes, awaiting my reply. I couldn't answer him. Even if I had known what to say, my voice was gone. I just looked back; into those eyes which had haunted me for so long. "You came…" There was a little more of his usual arrogance in these words. I noticed a vague smirk, playing around his mouth.

"Y… Yearh..!" With great force, I managed to look away from him and direct my eyes at the floor.

"You really are just a 'mutt'!" He chuckled. I clenched my fists in anger. It was just as I'd thought! By coming here, I had given him yet another possibility to taunt me! "So… Are you gonna sit nicely? " He drawled in an, ever so familiar, mocking tone. I could hear him walking towards me. That did it!

"Shut your face bastard!" I snarled and threw a punch at him. Quickly as lightning, he dodged my attack, and grabbed my wrist.

"Bad dog! Don't bite your master!" The arrogant smirk on his face made my body tremble, and my face reddened in anger.

"Shut up!" I punched at him with my other hand and tried to free the first one from his grip. With a deadly elegance, otherwise only seen in fencing, he avoided my fist, and trapped my arm in a hold similar to the other one. Holding out my arms, his eyes met mine again. _Those eyes!_ They sparkled with amusement. For a moment he had me trapped in his magic. Then I snapped out of it: "Let go of me, you filthy rich-kid!" I jerked at my arms, with no success.

"This is no way to tread your host puppydog; attacking like that!" He said in a tone, much warmer than before.

"Yo… You started it…" I murmured, suddenly feeling disarmed by his change of voice. The ice-blue eyes in front of me seemed so warm. (Even though there was something contradicting in that fact.) I couldn't breathe.

"Why did you come?" The question surprised me so much that I forgot my, still rising, heartbeat.

"Well… You invited me, and…" I stuttered. For once he didn't seem amused by my difficulties with expressing myself. He just looked at me, waiting. When I didn't continue, he took a step forward, forcing me backwards against the door.

"And?" His voice was tense now.

"I… I had to tell you something…" My head had stopped working. I was no longer thinking anything, the words just slipped out of my mouth, without my control. _He_ took another step forward, pushing my back up against the door and lifting my hands up over my head. _His_ face was suddenly _very _close to mine.

"What?" He whispered. I could feel his warm breath against my cheeks. A slow blush crept over them. I gazed into those wonderful, blue eyes.

"Se… Seto…" I stammered softly. He tensed a little, and surprise filled his sapphire eyes when I used his first name. "I… I love you."

My lips closed the distance between us. I pressed them against his in a desperate attempt to escape the inevitable. _His rejection._ Hoping he would play along, for just a little bit, I sent all the bottled up feelings from the last two weeks into this one kiss. I gasped in surprise as he leaned back into my caress, and he slipped his tongue in between my lips. It was _too much!_ I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and made no attempt to force them back. _He_ pulled away and stared frightened at me. "What's..? Why are you..? Did I..?" His panic was so non-Kaiba like, that I couldn't hold back a tiny smile; even though my lips were trembling.

"I… I'm so… Sorry." I sobbed. Then I lifted an arm to dry my eyes. A warm hand beet me too it. Gently sweeping across my face.

"Honestly, am I that bad at kissing?" I stared at him. His face showed the same mixture of feelings, as his voice.

"N… No, I just..!" I stammered helplessly. "Why did you kiss me back?" Now he was the one to look surprised. For a moment he just stared, he seemed to study my face. Then he sent me a mischievous smile.

"Isn't that what one usually does when he is kissed?" I frowned at his mockery.

"I mean it!" He turned serious.

"You just told me you love me…" I blushed and looked away. After a long silence I then mumbled:

"And?" A warm fingertip, slowly, traced the scar on my cheek, before turning my head to meet his ice-blue gaze.

"The feeling is mutual." He said it with a warm smile, unlike anything I had ever seen on Seto Kaibas face. My face turned crimson red, and I panted for breath. Seto struck up a laugh, so loud; it made me jump. It was the same, warm, genuinely amused laugh I had heard for the first time that day in the gameshop. _His new laugh_! _His_ Seto-laugh… "You're so easily embarrassed 'mutt'!"

"Don't call me that, 'moneybags'!" I growled, but only halfheartedly.

"Then what should I call you..?" He mumbled thoughtfully, (more to himself than to me) while he ran a hand through my hair. I leaned into his caress, feeling a bubbly happiness in my chest. Suddenly a thought popped into my mind, what he had called me earlier; 'Puppydog'. A fresh blush rose in my cheeks, which had just started to fade. "What are you thinking about?" I met his curious gaze, determined to hide my last thought. (If the choice was between 'Mutt' and 'Puppydog', I would definitely go for the first option.)

"I was wondering how my friends would react, if they walked in on us now…" I grinned. Seto made a face and stepped away from me. I regretted my words, as I watched him return to the desk and bump down on his chair. He pretended to study a contract on the table and uttered:

"I'm sure _Moto_ sees it as the best thing in the world, since the invention of Duel Monsters." I couldn't hold back my laughter. Seto raised an eyebrow at me.

"That's probably not that far off!" I smiled. I could just imagine Yugi, dancing around like a little girl, squealing in delight when I told him the news. It was the rest of them who bothered me. After a couple of minutes, worrying about the future, I realized that _he_ was watching me. "What?" I asked (Pretending to be annoyed by his attention.)

"Oh nothing… I was just thinking that you need a bath." He smirked.

"What!" I screamed, and jumped at him. "I'm not the filthy one here 'rich-boy'!" Like before, he dodged me easily. I tumbled past him and flew straight at the wall. Right before my nose collided with the wallpaper; he grabbed my arm and pulled me down on his lap.

"You're such a noisy 'Mutt'!" He snickered. Normally, I would have punched his face in for that comment, but something had changed in me. This was no longer _Kaiba!_ The amused, ice-blue eyes, that met mine at this moment, belonged to the man I loved. (How cheesy that might sound!) So instead of swinging back another insult, I just growled at him; in my best imitation of a golden retriever. Seto chuckled and leaned in to kiss me. A long passionate kiss. I ran my hands up his back and through his hair. Giving in to my body's impulses. He broke the kiss shortly, for air and then leaned back in. I moaned as his hands slit up under my shirt. For the moment there was no need to worry about the future. Right now, I had everything my heart desired.

* * *

**A/N: **And thats the end! Thank you for reading all the way through please review and tell me what you think :)

- (This note is as much to myself as to you. If you wanna read it, PLEASE, go ahead. It's just me talking about the writing experience, though. XD)  
Finally it's done. This has been one hell of an experience... I've actually learned some things about myself in the process (How cliché that might sound ;) )  
So what DID I learn..? Well, I found out new ways to deal with "Writers Block" Which I'm definitely gonna use in the future.  
I also learned, to "Plan a little smaller" - even though I'm happy with the outcome, it was a tough run in the end.  
I found out how EASY it is to write FLUFF! This chapter almost wrote itself XD  
And finally: I once again learned how much I adore this paring 3 Writing Puppyshipping is SO MUCH FUN. I'm almost sad that this ends right when they start to have REAL interaction...

- So with those words, its (almost) save to say, that I will return to this pairing someday, (Maybe with a sequel... ;D) But for now, I already have an other story in the working. Thanks again for reading - I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT 3


End file.
